Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 August 2016
00:03:17 haha 00:03:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:04:26 Omggg I WAS SO HAPPY TODAY )D 00:04:28 :D 00:04:53 why 00:05:17 I got new fake glasses, a flower crown and new clothes! <3 00:12:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:12:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:18:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:19:36 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:30:20 eh leaving this is boring 00:30:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:35:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:28:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:48:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:05:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:16:54 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:24:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 03:25:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 03:25:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 03:25:19 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 6h 19m 0s ago. 03:25:19 !seen Meowmixw2258 03:25:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:52:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:53:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:53:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:53:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:08:30 *test* 13:08:39 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 16h 2m 20s ago. 13:08:39 !seen Meowmixw2258 13:08:52 Well, shat 13:45:46 It takes 2 tries 13:46:02 I've added so much code to this bot, he's a bit slow 13:46:17 Mr Creeper500: I last saw El Goatfucker Supreme 13h 41m 24s ago. 13:46:17 !seen Sandgar 13:46:34 He likes being called that 13:46:37 Idk 13:48:20 Wow lol 13:50:23 Well we have every episode ever released right here on this wiki if you wanna catch up 13:52:47 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 13:54:39 Heya Brandon 13:56:35 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 13:56:45 ay 13:56:53 still having this lip problem 13:56:59 i need to find that balm tree 13:58:32 lol 14:14:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:52:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 14:53:56 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 14:54:28 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 14:54:29 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 14:56:53 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 14:57:57 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:09:57 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 15:14:03 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:14:38 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 15:14:39 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:12:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:17 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 16:13:19 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:13:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 16:13:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:21:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:27:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:27:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:27:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:41:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:41:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:54:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:55:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:55:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:55:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:27:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:28:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:46 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 18:39:53 !kill Nyx 18:39:54 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Nyx's intestines to a moray eel while pumping boiling blood down her throat and making her watch her family slowly burn to death in boiling acid. 18:39:56 /kill me 18:40:00 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 18:40:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:04 YEY 18:40:16 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:40:17 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:40:26 !kill himself 18:40:27 * Bot_Lumpy glues himself to spider-infested tree. 18:40:37 Aw thats just rude 18:40:42 !kill everyone 18:40:43 * Bot_Lumpy glues everyone to spider-infested tree. 18:40:56 The randomizer can be a bit un-random at times 18:41:07 XD 18:42:20 !kill Nyx 18:42:21 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Nyx's intestines to a moray eel while pumping boiling blood down her throat and making her watch her family slowly burn to death in boiling acid. 18:42:56 I hate my family 18:43:07 Why? 18:43:42 they are dicks 18:44:38 And what acts of dickery do they commit? 18:44:47 Many 18:45:05 Including kicking punching and hitting me. 18:45:14 lovely 18:46:29 Like, parents or siblings? 18:47:01 Parents 18:48:08 So just randomly? 19:02:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:19 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi. 19:06:19 !commands 19:06:28 l!umpyishipyouwithpacifi. 19:06:40 !Lumpy I ship you with Pacifibot 19:06:41 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 19:07:58 lolz 19:38:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:08:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:10:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:11:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:14:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:14:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:15:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:16:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:22:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:22:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:26:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:26:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:29:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:29:10 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:07 -!- SkyGaming has joined Special:Chat 20:30:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:45 -!- SkyGaming has left Special:Chat 20:32:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:32:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:32:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:37:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:44:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:55:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:07:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:09:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:07:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:21:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:11:18 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 23:11:21 Guys. 23:11:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 23:23:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 23:31:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:53:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 23:54:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 23:54:51 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 23:55:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 2016 08 01